This disclosure relates to a system for aligning tracks of position data and captured images.
In the ever expanding fields of personal computing and electronic devices, more and more features and functionality are being incorporated into portable devices. For example, cellular telephones may include cameras (for gathering images and video) and high resolution displays (for presenting various types of imagery and graphics) while still providing telecommunication functions (e.g., for placing and receiving telephone calls). Due to their robust processing and computational resources, such devices may provide various functions for professional and recreational applications. As such, numerous types of portable devices are capable of collecting data that may be processed, presented and stored.